The Lost Warrior
by jayfeather-is-awesome
Summary: Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing must journey to find a cat whose peace has been disturbed, continue of the series
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

The lLost Warrior

Prolouge

A cool breeze swept around the trees and blew through the long grass lining a hollow. The wind swept around the paws of a flame colored cat and he shivered slightly, though he didn't blink. His eyes swept around the hollow, waiting.

The ferns to his left quivered.

"Hello Bluestar." The flame cat purred and an elegant silver-blue cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Firestar." She said and dipped her head to him.

"No need to be so formal." Firestar said as he stretched his long legs. "I've been here for ages!"

Bluestar's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Perhaps you could tell me _why _you have been here all night." She rumbled.

"Well- Yellowfang! " Firestar broke off as a ragged gray she-cat emerged from the ferns.

"Greeting Firestar, Bluestar." Yellowfang dipped her head. "A little bird told me you two were meeting here."

"Whitestorm?" Bluestar asked. Yellowfang nodded.

"Well you might as well stay then." Said Firestar.

"Exactly what I intended to do!" Yellowfang replied.

"Well then, as we all know the Clans are at peace for the time being. However, it has come to my attention that a warrior still wanders. This cat deserved to be a warrior but an evil, a now defeated evil, drove him away. He will soon find that his peace is disturbed. I want the three to bring him to Thunderclan." His green gaze swept from the two she cats as if daring them to object. But neither of them did. Instead they both bowed their heads.

"Firestar," Yellowfang mewed, "Once you made up your mind you have made up your mind. I must ask though. Why do you feel loyal to him even though you don't know if he still lives where you remember.?"

"He has to be there! He has no where to go. And I plan to send a omen."

"Why don't we each send one?" Bluestar suggested. Firestar's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't object.

'You agree then?" He asked and they al nodded. "Very well then." He said. I think I will tell Lionblaze. Yellowfang, you tell Jayfeather obviously."

"Jayfeather!" Bluestar exclaimed, "Will he be able to make such a journey?"

"He sees more than any cat before him, we might not be here if he didn't unite us again. He will be just fine, if he can go to the mountain he can go anywhere." He voice held a high respect for Jayfeather.

"Fine, Bluestar you will see to-"

"No Firestar." Bluestar interrupted, "Hollyleaf should, she died nobaly and these are her brothers, she will want part of this."

"You bet I will!" A different voice rang out. A young Black she-cat padded into the clearing. "Didn't think you could leave me out do you?" She asked.

"We would have told you Hollyleaf." Firestar purred in reassurance. "You will tell Dovewing?" he asked.

Hollyleaf sniffed. "I would rather tell my brothers but yes, I will." She said.

"So a new quest begins." Yellowfang stated. All three cats stood, as if in silent agreement and padded in separate direction. When they trod a splash of star-shine lingered. A whispered held through the hollow when they had gone.

_Your battle is one but before the raven can sleep rest will come in the swiftness of lion, caress of dove, and fight of the jay._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Run! Come on you great lump run! You're faster run!" The hot breath of the badger reached onto the back of Jayfeather's neck. His vision blurred as rain pattered onto his neck, a voice called to him.

"Over here!" Jayfeather spun around but hesitated, that brief moment was too long. The badger slammed into him, knocking his breath away.

"Get up small one." It growled.

"Huh?" He mewed

"Get up you must, sleep too long you have." Jayfeather jerked awake his vision was now gone. He was safe in the medicine cat den; Briarlight was awake in the corner, attending to Mousewhisker's wounds. But the looming presence of Midnight hovered above him.

Midnight was no ordinary badger; she had helped the clans in a time of great need.

"Morning," Jayfeather said with a yawn. "How's Mousewhisker doing?" He asked.

"Fine," Briarlight said, "If he would just stop moving!" She added.

"Too long I have stayed." Midnight rumbled, "Been moons, back to my cave I must go. Hear waves and see sun set." Jayfeather shook moss from his pelt.

"Does Bramblestar know?" He asked. A silence. Jayfeather guessed Midnight was nodding.

"Okay." Jayfeather padded out into the clearing, the hallow that Thunderclan made camp was still showing signs of the great battle. Everyone was recovering enough, Midnight had stayed to help. Cats were gathered in the clearing already some murmuring sadly. Jayfeather felt their sadness.

"Hey." Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, padded up to him and brushed against his side. His new mate Cinderheart followed behind him, her belly was heavy with kits.

"How's Mousewhisker?" Cinderheart asked.

"Fine," replied Jayfeather, "All of his fuss over a wrenched claw, you would think he was a whisker from joining Starclan"

Lionblaze purred in amusement and led Jayfeather to a spot near the base of the Highledge.

A broad shouldered tabby was standing at the top, Bramblestar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." He yowled. Most cats were already there but Sandstorm and Dustpelt padded through the Thorn Barrier with prey in their jaws. They hurried over to sit down near Cloudtail.

"First of all," Bramblestar began, "Midnight will be leaving us, I'm sure you will all agree with me when I say we are grateful for her help." A few cheers went up.

"Midnight! Midnight!" the badger dipper her long, stripped head.

"Also there are a couple of kit's who deserve their apprenticeship." Bramblestar waved his tail. Lillykit and Seedkit walked forward, quivering with excitement.

"Lillykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lillypaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg I hope Spiderleg will pass down all he knows to you." He said and beckoned Spiderleg forward.

"Spiderleg**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, who walks with starclan and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Lillypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Spiderleg reached down and touched noses with Lillypaw, Jayfeather could sense happiness and worry form the long-legged warrior.

Seedkit looked around with wide eyes, but tried to look brave.

"Seedkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Seedpaw, Your mentor will be Brackenfur I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows to you."

Jayfeather felt surprised, Brackenfur wasn't the youngest cat to be chosen but, he thought, a wise choice.

Brackenfur walked up to Seedpaw and stood proudly.

"Brackenfur**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Graystripe, and you have shown yourself to be patient and loyal. You will be the mentor of Seedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Brackenfur touched noses with Seedpaw and the meeting broke up.

"Jay's Wing….!" a voice meowed, Jayfeather turned, a light breath raked his muzzle. _Half-moon! _Half-moon was a ancient cat whom Jayfeather had met when he had gone back in time, and fallen in love with. She couldn't be here now!

"Jay's Wing…" Half-moon called again. "Your journey is not over Jay's Wing, don't loose your guard…" Jayfeather wanted to wail out her name, a pelt brushing his snapped his mind back. The sent of Half-moon was gone and instead the scent of him mother. Leafpool wrapped around him.

"Jayfeather! Stop standing there; are you asleep on your paws?"

"What! Oh, no Leafpool, sorry, is there something you need?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, is that a problem?"

"No." Jayfeather started to pad over to the medicine cat den, Leafpool followed closely behind him. When they reached the den Briarlight was sleeping and Mousewhisker had disappeared. Jayfeather started sorting through the yarrow leaves, signaling with his tail for Leafpool to start talking.

"I was actually wondering Jayfeather…after the battle I think I realized my skills are in the medicine cat den, not as a warrior." She said.

"Took you long enough to realize that." Jayfeather muttered under his breath, Leafpool tilted her head but looked as though she didn't hear him so he continued, "And you need to talk to me about that? Isn't that something you should discuss with Bramblestar?"

Leafpool bowed her head, "Well, yes but I wanted to ask you first." She said.

"You know it would be fine with me." Jayfeather said softly. Leafpool brightened.

"Thank you, I'll go ask Bramblestar." She said and Jayfeather heard her pad away. Ever since Jayfeather was a kit, he and his littermates were told that Leafpool's sister, Squirrelflight was their mother and Bramblestar was their father. But that was a lie, Leafpool was his mother and a Windclan warrior was his father.

3 moons ago a battle broke out between the dark forest, Starclan, the clans and even the ancient cats. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather's sister had died in the battle.

Suddenly a wail rose up from the nursery. Jay feather straightened and listened. The brambles of the Medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather! It's Cinderheart our kits are coming!" Lionblaze said in a panic, "It's too early isn't it!" Jayfeather began to grab bundles of herbs. Without replying he pushed past his brother and dashed to the nursery.

Cinderheart was curled up in a pitiful position and wailing. Ferncloud was standing above her with Daisy. "It's Ok, Jayfeather is here Cinderheart you'll be ok." Ferncloud said soothingly to the younger she-cat.

Jayfeather felt Cinderheart's belly, then shooed the others away. The fern crackled as they left, and as Leafpool came in. Jayfeather felt her slid past him and set something at Cinderhearts paws.

"Hold the stick Cinderheart it will help when the pain comes." Leafpool meowed. Cinderheart grabbed the stick just as a tide of pain hit her.

"I….. didn't know it would, GAH!, Hurt so….much!" She gasped out, "Is something wrong?" She added as Jayfeather hesitated to say something.

"No, you're fine." He mewed reassuringly. A spasm went through Cinderheart again.

"Here comes the first one." Leafpool said. A moment later the stick in Cinderhearts mouth snapped and a small bundle slipped into the nest. Jayfeather licked at it furiously. Behined him the ferns rustled again and the scent told him that Lionblaze had just came in. He was holing in his jaws a wad of soaked moss.

"You'll drown the nursery with that Lionblaze." Said Leafpool teasingly. Lionblaze shrugged and placed the moss by his mates muzzle. She purred in thanks and lapped a few drops. Jayfeather felt her belly again.

"Two more I think." He announced, they felt small, too small. Cinderheart yowled once again and the second bundle joined the first. Lionblaze grabbed it and licked, before placing it next to Cinderhearts belly.

_Hurry up kit, your mother's getting tired._ Jayfeather thought to himself. Cinderheart didn't have time to drink more water before the final spasm of pain hit her. She wailed loudly. The final kit dropped onto the moss, Jayfeather Licked it feverishly.

"Two she cats and a tom." Announced Leafpool proudly. _These are her kits kits_. Jayfeather realized with a pang as he gave some borage to Cinderheart_. No wonder she feels proud._

"What should we, name them?" Cinderheart panted to Lionblaze.

"Lets call this one… Hollykit?" He said finally. "She looks like Hollyleaf a lot." _She must be black then. _Thought Jayfeather.

"The black Tom can be Ravenkit, and the last she-kit…Firekit." Cinderheart breathed.

"Perfect." Said Lionblaze. Jayfeather backed out of the den leaving the two in peace. He had a sudden pang of envy. Lionblaze had a mate and kit. But Jayfeather was a medicine cat, he wasn't allowed to have kits.

But for the first time in his life Jayfeather doubted the role he had in his clan.


End file.
